Wizard (Gauntlet)
Summary The Wizard, most often referred to as Merlin, is a recurring protagonist in the Gauntlet series. What he lacks in physical prowess, he makes up for in his mastery of magic. In the Dark Legacy timeline, the Wizard had hailed from the Desert Lands, and was one of the heroes called upon by Sumner to destroy the demon Skorne, alongside familiar adventurers such as the Warrior, Valkyrie, and new companions like the Jester. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Merlin Origin: Gauntlet Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in his 60's Classification: Wizard, Hero of the Realms, Legend Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing Magic, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire/Hellfire, Electricity/Lightning, Ice, Earth, Lava), Teleportation, Acid & Holy Manipulation (via Elemental Amulets), Micro-Black Hole Creation, Elemental Breath Attacks, Energy Projection, Transmutation (via Active Magicite), Flight (Restricted; via Wings of Levitation), Time Stop, Can bend time to accelerate his movement and slow down enemies (via Boots of Ranadam), Intangibility (via Ghost Orb), Status Effect Inducement (Freezing, Shrinking), Tornado Creation (via Tempest Locket), Empathic Manipulation (via Siren's Lute), Illusion Creation (via Ring of Mirrors), Summoning (Mikey Decoy, Phoenix Familiar, Demon Gargoyle (via Demonic Effigy)), Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification (via Speed & Rapid Fire), Invisibility, limited-Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (via Growth), Life Stealing (via Health Vampire), Darkness Manipulation (via Lamp of Obstruction), Light Manipulation via (Book of Protection), Poison Manipulation (via Toxic Bellows), Can negate dark attacks (via Lantern of Revelation), Can repel magic and demonic presences (via Soul Savior), possible Immunity to Death Manipulation (via Anti-Death Halo; repels the manifestation of Death as well as negates its form of attacks), Resistance to toxins (via Gas Mask) and Soul Manipulation (Skorne is unable to manipulate the souls of the heroes, despite being able to manipulate Garm's), Resurrection (Will resurrect in Sumner's Tower upon death), Attack Duplication (via Three & Five Way Shot), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Non-Corporeal beings like spirits with his attacks), Homing Attack (via Javelin of Blinding), Transformation (via Pojo; granting him the powers of a fire-breathing chicken) Attack Potency: Building level (Killed the Mighty Dragon, which should be around this size), likely higher with Super Shot (The Super Shot fires a stronger, magically enhanced projectile that is superior to his regular attacks) Speed: Subsonic movement speed, Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Comparable to heroes like the Jester), higher with Boots of Ranadam Lifting Strength: Unknown (Does not often rely on his physical strength) Striking Strength: Building Class, likely higher with Thunder Hammer (The Thunder Hammer emits a powerful shockwave that pulverizes any minions on screen at the time) Durability: Building level (Comparable to other heroes like the Jester). Higher with Barriers (The Wizard can conjure barriers that can withstand more harm than he himself could, often nullifying most attacks when struck) Stamina: Peak Human (Can singlehandedly fight through an entire army of undead without tiring) Range: A dozen meters with most spells and Rock Shower, hundreds of meters with standard attacks and Demon Skull Standard Equipment: A list of his spells and equipment are listed here. Intelligence: With his mastery of the inscrutable arts, the Wizard is often regarded as one of the most powerful magicians in the realm, alongside his vast combat and adventuring experience he is a considerably deadly combatant with little to no peers. Weaknesses: He must conjure the elements to ready the spells he uses to attack and defend with, leaving him vulnerable for a brief period. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon Skull: The Wizard summons a large demon's skull that he blasts forward, mowing down everything in his path. * Rock Shower: The Wizard summons a hailstorm of stone down within the radius around him. * Javelin of Blinding: Said to have been created by an old legendary traveler to slay a hawk that was terrorizing a village, this javelin is magically imbued to automatically aim for its target's eyes when thrown. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gauntlet (Game) Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lava Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Holy Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acid Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Atari Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Playable Characters